Mine
by TheHappyTreeFrog
Summary: Seb/Ciel porn without plot. *(Slightly OOC)*WAS IT TOO SHORT? Review please! :D **ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP** (Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fic)


I wake up with heavy lids and warmth at my side. I look towards my right and Sebastian is facing me, and Sebastian's still asleep. I can change that. I get closer to him and I smirk. I put my left arm and leg over his body under the covers so my body is clinging to him. I start kissing his milky white skin.

I lick up his neck, and by now he's opened his big red eyes. I'm pretty sure he wasn't even sleeping when I woke. I suck harder on his neck and I go to his jawline and kiss my way towards his mouth. I make eye contact with Sebastian, and he's fully smirking. I put my tongue into his mouth and I finally close my eyes. As our tongues are fighting for flavor and warmth, I start awkwardly humping on Sebastian.

I push him back so he's flat on the bed and I hold his arms down I break away from making out, to start humping on Sebastian. I'm so hard, I fucking can't handle it. I release Sebastian's hands and immediately he puts his hands on my hips and he pushes me on him harder. I moan and he pushes my shirt up and over my head and he grunts. "Ciel, fuck, I need you."

"Then come and get it." I say, and I get off of Sebastian and run to the den. I love teasing Sebastian.

I can't wait too long, so he better fucking come find m- "Ciel, where do you think you're going?" I ran into him and he backs me into the nearest room and with one hand, he closes the door. I'm speechless and right when I was about to say something, he pushes me onto the couch. He gets on top of me, and I feel like a meal, about to be eaten by a vicious predator. He hunches down, and whispers in my ear "you can't run away." And starts licking my ear, while slowly running his hand down my body, and he finally reaches my dick. He pushes my pants off and starts rubbing it sensually. "AH Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master?" He says with a grin.

"F-fuck you-u"

He starts kissing down my body and he starts licking and sucking my nipples while rubbing my dick. "Ahhhh Sebastian, please."

Sebastian all of a sudden starts sucking my dick and I almost scream at the contact. He starts bobbing his head and he's sucking harder, and fuck, I won't lose it. I push his head off of me and I get on my knees in front of him and I pull his black pajama pants down, and thank the gods he forgot to wear underwear. I look at the wet tip and lick the pre-cum off, then engulf half of his dick inside of my mouth, because yes, his dick is that big. I suck harder and I swallow his pre-cum like I need it to survive. I stop sucking and he gives a disapproving grunt and he starts jacking himself off while I get on my hands and knees and spread my ass out right in front of him. I look back at him and he brings his dick up to my ass and makes circles around my puckered hole, and he knows that drives me crazy. "SEBASTIAN!" I yell and immediately after I said that he smashes his dick through the first ring of flesh and pounds slowly deeper inside me. I scream because the pressure is so fucking heavy. My screams fuel him and he starts licking my back, like he craves me, and he probably does. He starts getting brutal in his thrusts and it feels so fucking good rough. My knees are being lifted off the couch, and the servants can probably hear my screams, but who the fuck cares.

"Harder Sebastian, AH yes!"

He gets deeper and then he takes his dick out and before I could say anything, he shoves it back in. I scream because the pain is so fucking amazing. Sebastian continues to do that, hitting my prostate in every thrust. He takes his hand to my dick and starts jerking me off and I'm so close.

"Ahh yes, Sebastian, I'm going to come ah ahhh ah"

His moans and the slapping of skin and the delicious sliding noises of his hand on my dick are my undoing. I come so hard I feel faint. I scream his name loud and hard and my cum gets all over the couch. He's moaning incoherently into my ear while he's fucking my tight hole until orgasm, and when he finally comes inside my ass "AHHhhhh Ciel" We stay in that position, breathing heavily, until he slides out of me and his cum is dripping out of my ass. Before he sits down, he makes a show of licking my cum off the couch, and fuck, this erotic demon named Sebastian is mine, and only mine.


End file.
